


Shot

by FullmoonShadow



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, One Shot, fem!reader - Freeform, hurt reader, reader getting better, very slightly rononxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonShadow/pseuds/FullmoonShadow
Summary: Reader gets shot on a mission and is rushed to the infirmary. Ronon refuses to leave her alone while she recovers.





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Reader-Insert fanfiction written in English. If you find any mistakes or whatsoever please let me know. It's basically just fluff. :D I hope, you enjoy this. There might be a second part to this...

"Unscheduled off-world activation," Chuck announced the incoming wormhole while Dr. Weir rushed from her office to the control room.  
"It's Colonel Sheppard's ID, Ma'am."  
"Lower the shield," she demanded and just a second later Sheppard and his team hurried through the gate. As soon as he stepped into the gateroom Ronon stormed in the direction of the infirmary without stopping in his tracks to explain anything to Dr. Weir. His tank top was soaked in your blood while he carried you.  
"What happened?" Dr. Weir wanted to know.  
"She got shot," Ronon growled over his shoulder.  
Weir turned towards Sheppard and the rest of the team with furrowed brows. "I thought the people from PX4-861 were farmers who meant no harm."  
"Seems like they were afraid of the Genii, who visited them a few weeks ago. They threatened them not to trade with us unless they want the Genii as an enemy," Sheppard explained while his eyes darted towards the corridor where Ronon disappeared with you. Weir nodded. "Get changed. We can discuss this later after Carson had a look at Lara."

You groaned in pain as you came back to consciousness. Your left side burned like hell and your head felt like it would explode as you tried to lift it from the pillow.  
"Whoa whoa, easy there, little one." Someone pressed you down to the bed and you recognized John's voice. You opened your eyes and were glad that your headache didn't decide to get worse. "How are you feeling, love?" Carson looked at you with his typical 'Don't lie to me, I'm just asking rhetorical'-expression. You smiled weakly. "Felt worse when I got my wisdom teeth removed?" you tried to make a joke. Carson nodded and turned a small wheel to increase the dose of your painkillers. You turned your head to look at the team. "I messed up, huh?"  
It was the first mission you could take part in after the AR-1 rescued you from a Wraith hive ship. The Wraith wanted to make a Runner out of you and had already planted the tracking device between your shoulders. You couldn't imagine why they wanted you to be a Runner, you weren't that tough or strong, not a fighter like Ronon was. Maybe they had thought it would be funny to watch you struggle to escape them and how you would fight to stay alive. A gruesome kind of fun, if one asked you. But nobody did and so Sheppard and his team had found you near unconsciousness in a Wraith cell just as they were about to take out the hive. It was beyond question to take you with them back to Atlantis and since you didn't have a family to return to you decided to stay.  
"No, you didn't." Ronon sat at your left side. He looked like he wanted to return through the gate and punch the villager who shot you.  
"It's nobody's fault," Teyla said. "We're just happy that you're out of danger now."  
"And I think we should leave you to rest a bit," Elizabeth suggested as your painkillers kicked in and you started to feel dizzy and light-headed. You nodded and couldn't prevent a dumb grin to spread out on your face as John ruffled your hair and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. "Get better, little one. Next time everything will be alright." Somewhere behind the dizziness, you hoped that there would be the next time because you learned so much about the cultures and languages of the natives of the Pegasus galaxy with the help of the Ancient database and Dr. Weir. You wanted to help those who rescued you and who grew to be the closest thing to a family you ever had.  
You watched them leave and noticed that Ronon stayed where he was, sitting in a chair next to your bed. Although it seemed that he was quite angry, he didn't move a muscle. Or maybe he didn't because he was angry. With painkillers rushing through your system it was hard to tell.  
"What's making you upset, Chewie?" you said, using John's nickname for Ronon. "Like Teyla said, it's nobody's fault that I got shot." Your words came out slurred and you suppressed a yawn. "And maybe it's not that bad. I wasn't made for fighting or joining Sheppard's team." You tried to shrug and hissed when hot pain shot through your left side.  
"You kidding?" Ronon scoffed. "I trained you. You're not as good as Teyla. But you're better than McKay and know how to defend yourself."  
Your attempt to lighten his mood didn't turn out well. He looked at you with furrowed brows and a hard expression on his face. Without thinking you reached out and patted his arm.  
"Don't be so stressed out, Ronon. Like John said, next time everything will be alright." You yawned and closed your eyes.  
"Will sleep now," you mumbled while patting his arm again. "Goo' night, Ronon."  
You didn't notice how a smile tugged at his lips while he took your hand and slightly shook his head. He stayed the whole night and held your smaller hand in his big ones and watched over your sleep.


End file.
